Springfield Private
by Awb
Summary: Lisa gets accepted to Springfield Private...or did she?


As cool as these characters may be, I don't own any of them. They are not mine. Thank you!  
  
"Mom, mom!" Lisa yelled as she ran into the kitchen.  
"Yes, Lisa?" Marge asked.  
"I got the mail, and-"  
"Oooooo.the mail!" Homer cheered, as he cut Lisa off and took the mail from her.  
"Dad!" Lisa sighed angrily.  
"Bill, bill, bill, bill, something for Lisa, bill, bill and bill." Homer said as he tossed each letter into the trash.  
"Wait!" Lisa cried as she caught her letter before it sailed into the garbage.  
"Oh Lisa! Silly girl! It's probably just a bill. I get them all the time." Homer explained and left the kitchen.  
"Mom! This is the private school that I applied for! Their answer is in this envelope!" Lisa told frantically.  
"Well, open it! I'm just excited as you are!" Marge replied as they both sat down at the table.  
"Ok, here goes nothing. Or everything." Lisa said as she opened the envelope slowly.  
"Dear Lisa.blah, blah blah." She scanned the letter.  
"We are happy to tell you, that you've been excepted to Springfield Private! Yes!" Lisa exclaimed.  
"Oh! This is wonderful! We'll have to tell everyone!" Marge said ecstatically as she hugged Lisa.  
Lisa raced into the living room where she found her dad watching the television.  
"Dad, dad! I'm going to Springfield Private!" Lisa jumped up and down as she told him the news.  
"Oh! That's great honey! I'm happy for you! Now if you could be such a sweetie, and step off to the side, daddy can see the end of his show." Homer replied.  
"Mom, this is so awesome!" Lisa began as she returned to the kitchen.  
"I know! We have to go up there and look at the school. What's the phone number? We can make an appointment this week." Marge suggested.  
"The letter says we can go Monday through Friday from 9 to 5 any time we want. Can we go now? Can we? Can we?" Lisa asked excitedly.  
"Sure." Marge answered.  
Lisa and Marge arrived at Springfield Private and were walking inside.  
"Oh.this is such a nice school! Much better than Springfield Elementary!" Lisa commented.  
"Well, I'll be! They have trophies in their trophy case!" Marge exclaimed.  
"Hello, can I help you?" A man asked from behind the two.  
"Oh, yes, my daughter will be coming here in the fall. We want to find her classroom, but we can't seem to find it." Marge explained.  
"No problem! I'm Mr. Prinsapul, I'm the principal here. I'll show you around." The man said as he led them down a corridor.  
  
While Marge and Lisa were at the school, Bart was in his room devising a plan. "I can't let Lisa do this! It'll make me look stupider." Bart sat at his desk with paper and pencil thinking of way to destroy Lisa's ambition.  
"Oh! I got it!" Bart stood up, grabbed his backpack and left for the library.  
He arrived and walked toward the computers.  
"Now.I need to come up with a fake, "Sorry, you're too stupid Lisa to come in this school" letter." Bart sat down and was soon hard at work making his plan come to life.  
  
"Mr. Prinsapul, this school is so big! I still can't believe I got accepted." Lisa declared.  
"Well, I'm glad you like. So, we'll see you this fall. Bye!" The principal replied as Marge and Lisa left.  
  
"Springfield Private's newest student is now home!" Marge announced.  
"Oh, hello Lisa. Congrats on getting in." Bart said flatly.  
"What's a matter with you Bart?" Lisa asked with suspicion in her voice.  
"Oh, so a brother can't congratulate his sibling?" He asked back.  
"No, because its too strange." Lisa answered and went up to her room.  
  
The next day arrived and Bart was bringing the mail into the kitchen.  
"So, what do we have today?" Homer asked as he peered over Bart's shoulder.  
"Bill, bill, bill, bill, something for Lisa, bill and bill." Bart said as he handed the bunch to Homer.  
"What? Did I get something?" Lisa asked as walked in. "I heard my name."  
"Yes, you did, here it is." Bart smiled as he handed his fake letter to her.  
"Mom, its from the school.but what would they send? School isn't for another 2 months." Lisa wondered. She quickly opened the letter and read it in horror.  
"They're dejecting me mom! They say I'm too stupid!" Lisa cried as Marge took the letter from her.  
"Aww, Lisa, its Ok, wait." Marge comforted as she read the letter. "Lisa, this is signed, 'Mrs.Stoopide.The principal'. We met the principal yesterday.his name was Mr. Prinsapul.I think this is a fake letter Lisa." Marge deduced and gave it to Homer to read.  
"Hmmm..hmmmm.." Homer said as he read the letter.  
"Homey, what do you think?" Marge asked.  
"Hmmm.well, I don't think too often, so my opinion is pretty much worthless, but this letter seems to be an imposter!" Homer stated, hitting the table with his hand. "Owww.stupid table."  
"Who could've done such a thing?" Lisa asked. She looked over at Bart who had a cross face.  
"Whats the matter Bart?" Marge asked.  
"Nothing." He replied annoyed.  
"You made this letter Bart, didn't you?" Marge asked sternly, waving it in the air.  
"So! I didn't want to look more stupider. I just didn't want to."  
Lisa snorted.  
"What Lisa?" Marge asked.  
"He just said, "more stupider". What a moron." Lisa said as she rolled her eyes.  
"Lisa, come on. Your brother is feeling dumb, try to help him out, a little, ok?" Marge asked annoyed.  
"You know Bart, just because I'm going to a better school than you, doesn't mean I'm smarter than you. Well, at least I won't see-, I mean, at least you won't see me at school anymore." Lisa persuaded.  
"I just didn't want to look like a failure." Bart explained.  
"Sorry kid, that ship has set sailed." Homer said, patting Bart's head.  
"Oh! Itchy and Scratchy is on! I almost missed it because I was so worried about being a failure in life." Bart laughed and shook his head. He turned around to go into the living room. "Bart, Bart!" Lisa yelled, trying to get him to stop. But it was too late. He walked into the wall. 


End file.
